


V.I.P.

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, KittyKatGaming, Mortem3r - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Established Dynamic, Established Relationship, Facial, Multi, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, groupie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy is filled with excitement when Dan and Brian agree to fulfil a secret fantasy of hers.





	V.I.P.

Suzy was nervously standing outside her own bedroom. She shifted from foot to foot and fiddled with her hands. 

She had no real reason to be nervous, she was in her own home! However, the way she was dressed and what was planned for the evening, that’s what caused her heart to jump into her throat. It wasn't every day her two boyfriend's were willing to fulfill a fantasy.

Her hair was pulled up into a high side ponytail, more voluminous than normal, which was the point. Her make up was completely exaggerated with a bright shimmy blue eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Her clothes tighter and shorter than she would have liked but she wanted to fit the part.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Immediately the door swung open and there was Danny, in his blue kimono leaning against the doorway. He had a rose in his hand, when did he get a rose?

“Why hello there Sandra! It's nice to see you again” he said in an over exaggerated voice. He was in full Sexbang mode. It was like he was acting for a music video. That was apart of the plan and it was hard for Suzy to not smile. He was so cute. She noted he was blushing just a little bit. 

“My name is Suzy! Remember? I kept screaming it at the concert.” She corrected him. Dan chuckled and nodded.

“Okay Sally, come on in” he stepped out of the doorway and she walked into her bedroom. 

~~

Brian was in his Ninja get up and sitting on the bed staring intently at her. His arms were crossed, he was definitely in character. Suzy admitted that she loved his death stare and the fact he was so in character for her made her heart beat.

Dan was right behind her, hands on her shoulders, nestling against her cheek.

“Ninja Brian! Make room in the bed for the lovely lady! She traveled so far just to get a chance to share a bed with us” Dan lead Suzy to the bed and Brian moved over. 

She climbed onto the bed and Dan was right beside her. He put himself on display for her and propped himself up. Dan ran his hand along his chest

“So you're enjoying the VIP pass that granted you access to our earth based space mansion?” Dan asked and it was the most ridiculous sentence Suzy ever heard. But, it was something Sexbang would say. 

“Yeah definitely. Even had to blow the bouncer to get this pass” she grinned. Because groupies do that right? Give sexual favors in exchange for a free pass? But she continued speaking. 

“I've always wanted to share a bed with the two best lovers in the world!” Suzy put on the gaudiest accent. 

She tried to get into the fangirl mindset. She was never exactly starstruck with their band, but she admired than a great deal. So,how would a hyper fan react when in their presence in this setting?

Brian was getting things started by leaning over Suzy's shoulder and rubbed her arms. She couldn't get a read on his face due to the mask, but she could feel his breath, sort of, on her neck.

“Y’know Stella,” Dan began as he leaned closer.

“I was really excited to meet you. You were losing your mind in the audience and I want to experience that enthusiasm first hand” he grinned. 

“I was just so excited for your concert. Been waiting months to see you up close and personal” Suzy grinned. 

Her eyes drifted downward as Brian snaked his arm around her waist to grope her breast. She grinned as his strong hand kneaded her, she turned her head to get a better look at Brian, making Dan whine.

“No, no! Pay attention to me!” Dan complained as he slipped his hand under her shirt to grope her other breast. 

“It's been a dream to be stuck between the two of you” Suzy grinned mischievously. She was trying to ignore Brian sliding down the cup of her bra to pinch her nipple. She bit back a moan. 

“Oh, really now?” Dan gave her a grin back. “I’m sure Ninja Brian and I can help you get as comfortable as possible.” he purred. 

~~

Suzy wanted to keep her bra on. It was expensive and dammit she was gonna show it off! It was a black lace push up with a skull right on the center.

Brian was kneeling behind her groping her breasts, running fingers along he lace of the bra. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass.

She circled her hips to tease Brian a little. It elicited a moan from him and she grinned in satisfaction. Dan was in front of both of them as he let the kimono slide down his shoulders. He was wearing the American flag speedo from his videos because of course he was. There was a damp spot on it from how hard he was getting.

Crawling over to them Dan cupped Suzy's face in his hand and kissed her roughly. Sliding his tongue in her mouth and messing up her meticulously applied lipstick.

When Dan pulled away his mouth was smeared with the remnants which did something to Suzy, and Brian too from what she felt.

Brian began to gently rock his hips against Suzy's ass. Dan leans forward, pressing his chest to Suzy's. He pulls down Brian's mask just a little so Dan could kiss him.

Suzy was stuck between them. Brian's cock against her ass and Dan's against her abdomen. They were both rocking their hips against her and all she could do was take it. She was enveloped in their scent and sweat. Brian was bulkier against her back while Dan’s bony form pressed up against her breasts. She was enveloped by both men and she loved it. She wanted and needed them badly, she wanted to be fucked senseless by Ninja Sex Party.

Dan moaned against Brian's mouth as he slid his hand down Suzy's torso and into her pants. She moans and rolls her hips against his fingers.

Brian was groaning as he hugged Dan and Suzy to him. His arms wrapping around them both as he humped faster against Suzy's ass. Dan pulled away slightly and grinned.

“Stacey, why don't you help out Ninja Brian? You take care of him and I'll take care of you” he suggested as he was already pulling her shorts down. 

“What would you want Ninja Brian?” Suzy turned her head to look behind her. Brian's face was flushed with little remnants from her lipstick. Transferred from her, to Dan, to Brian. It was a cute look. Brian was already pulling out his cock and she knew what to do. 

She was on all fours sucking on Brian's cock. Slowly bobbing her head up and down, moaning around him as Dan fingered her from behind. 

Brian was slightly breaking character by moaning. Ninja Brian took a vow of silence, but does he break that vow when his dick in getting wet? She just took him in a little deeper and let unexpected 'oh!’ speak for itself.

As Suzy began to work her hand around Brian's shaft she tensed when she felt the bluntness of Dan's cock. She quickly pulled off of Brian and turned to see if he put a condom on. Dan looked a little offended.

“No way. Danny Sexbang isn't about little ankle biters running around...yet” there goes Dan slipping out of character a little too. It even got Brian's attention. A talk that they would have another time. 

Getting back to the task at hand. Suzy turned back around and took all of Brian in her mouth as Dan eased his way inside her pussy. Dan started off slowly as to not throw off Suzy's rhythm with Brian. Suzy rocked her hips back against Dan while blowing Brian. He had discarded his mask, his face a red sweaty mess. His head against the headboard and his fist holding onto Suzy’s loosening ponytail.

The room was filled with wet slapping noises along with moans. Suzy's scrunchie was digarded to the floor along with her bra. Brian was on his knees holding her head in place as he rhythmically thrusted into Suzy's mouth as Dan fucked her from behind. They were leaning over her and sloppily kissing one another. Brian was groaning as she felt his cock twitch in her mouth, he was close. He cautiously pulled out of her mouth and furiously stroked his cock while Dan grabbed onto her hips, slamming into her harder.

Suzy was moaning, clenching around Danny as she waited for Brian to come. She closed her eyes as she felt his warmth coat her face. Her mouth hung open, moaning as she got closer and closer, waiting for Danny.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck! Suzy!” Dan cried as his hips stuttered to a stop and they came together. Dan pants were muffled as Brian kissed him deeply. Suzy was in ecstasy with Brians cum on her face and Dan buried deep inside of her. She was just a pile of bones and nerves on the bed. 

“Holy shit Scuze,” Dan panted as he eased his way out of her. “You practically sucked the soul out of my dick,” He panted and sat back. 

Brian was the first to attend to Suzy. He had a warm cloth in his had and Suzy doesn’t ever remember him getting on. He cradled her into his lap and cleaned off her face while Dan discarded the condom.

“That was probably the best beej I’ve ever received,” Brian said. 

“Dude, Ninja Brian doesn’t talk,” Dan was crawling to lay in the bed.

“Ninja Brian doesn’t but I do.” Brian corrected.

“He’s also commenting my skills so let the man speak,” Suzy croaked. Her throat was sore, and would be for the evening. She wouldn’t admit it to his face, but Brian was a lot to handle. 

Dan kissed Suzy's cheek and got comfortable on the bed. Brian set the washcloth on the nightstand and got her situated under the covers, settling in on the other side of her.

“Everything you wanted and more?” Dan grinned.

“It was definitely something,” Suzy sighed and rested against the pillows. She was worried at first on how Brian and Dan would react when she proposed the scene a few weeks back. But, after preparation and discussion, it turned out to be a deep longing fantasy of hers finally fulfilled. 


End file.
